


Waking at 7 AM, and an interesting school year.

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Shipping, barely, i wrote this in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry I don't even know jack about college and its so short >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking at 7 AM, and an interesting school year.

Dipper slid into his seat, yawning. What kind of idiot made college students have to go to a class at 7 AM? Jesus, his sister and parents weren’t even up yet! He checked the clock. 7:03. That left about…. He calculated fast. 13 and a half minutes before the teacher would get here. 17 minutes before he would start on his ~~awe~~ sleep inspiring lectures. Ok, that left six minutes for him to doze. He nodded on and off, trying hard not to actually fall asleep.

Six minutes passed all too soon and he grunted, still not satisfied with how much sleep he had gotten. Someone slammed papers down onto a desk nearby, and he startled the rest of the way awake. He looked over to see a new kid. Blonde and brown haired, with heavy eyeliner. The Eye Of Horus was drawn out in painstaking detail on his right eye. The boy dumped his backpack carefully, put down his coffee, and rummaged through his back pack.

He pulled out a Monster, cracked it open with a protesting fizzle, and as Dipper watched on with admiration and slight envy, poured the contents into his caffeine. After the soda can was empty, he took a large gulp of it, looked over to Dipper, and said quite plainly with circles under his eyes(the sign of sleep deprivation too obvious for Dipper, an insomniac, to ignore) “I’m gonna die.” With that, the teacher stepped into the room.

Dipper turned back to the front of the class, and without looking, began writing a note.

_Can I have some of that? My names Dipper, by the way._

**Sure, why not? I’ll sneak you the cup once Mister Bore-you-to-death turns around. I’m Bill. Nice to meet you!**

He snorted, then composed his face. He broke out into a smile once the teacher was distracted, though. Looks like this year wouldn’t be as boring as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it you didnt expect half of that stuff
> 
> Thank you writing prompts:  
> http://m-azing.tumblr.com/post/98731672822/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when


End file.
